


Movie date in progress

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Ennoshita's movies bringing people together as always, F/F, Feelings Jams, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Romantic Tension, Sharing a Bed, Snow, Team Bonding, Yachi Being Gay, but like a mini feelings jam, gay angst, making movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Thanks to a tiny error, Rune reached the opposite gym in the middle of shooting a movie, and willing to help she ended up spending more time with her dear friend Yachi.With a little bit of time and the help of different members of Karasuno, these two will walk the necessary steps to confess their feelings.





	1. Final Haikyuu Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Movie date en proceso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179884) by [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here i come again with a translation of my own fics! This time a somewhat sequel of my last [runayachi one-shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10331762) (that is referenced in like next chapter)
> 
> All those tags are a summary of the whole fic, _basically_

" _What about saturday?_ "

 Yachi stared at the message with a frown, fearful. After exchanging phone numbers, she and Runa started bit by bit a curious friendship mostly through chat and the times they met each other, sometimes by chance, on the street. But she was now offering to take her out of her school and from there go somewhere else more quiet to talk. She didn't dislike the plan itself, actually, she was happy to spend more time with her, but the day was the problem.

 —Why... why saturday?

 Despite not having training that day, the coach allowed Ennoshita to rehearse some scenes of his movie on the gym, and Yachi was more than willing to help him like everybody else. It was his first movie after all. She really wanted to help, but her friend's proposal was making her doubt. Was she supposed to be on the friendship side and bring her help or follow her heart to be with the girl she had a crush on?

 She grabbed the nearest pillow and smashed her face into it, stifling a scream of agony. She couldn't choose! Ennoshita himself asked for her help with the visuals and she promised him that she was going to be there and do her best, so she couldn't tell him that she couldn't go. At the same time, it was the first time that Runa offered this and what would happen if by telling her no she never asked her out again? What if she took it so bad that she stopped talking to her? What if she hated her!? She tried to calm herself down and tell herself that the last part wouldn't happen just because she told her no, but she wasn't that sure about the other two options.

 Finally, after much thinking, she found a solution. She would help her senpai and then go with her, on one way or another.

  _"Sure! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧_ "

 She was finished.

 

A week later, a certain manager of the opposite team found herself at the doors of her gym. She accommodated better the straps of her backpack and brushed her hair with her fingers before knocking the door. She took a deep breath, without being able to help how nervious she was feeling. After all, it was strange territory, enemy almost, the guys from the volley club would say. She was a stranger in that place, but it didn't matter, because she was going to be with her dear friend.

 She smiled with the memory of the petite blonde, but it was quickly gone when the door finally opened. This was a mistake.

 In front of her there was a guy of her same size with a tight black and white suit and pink hair pulled up. He stared at her with his big eyes, as if waiting for her to say something. She cough a little, trying to find her voice again.

 —Good day, it's... Yachi Hitoka here?

 The expression of his face changed when he heard that name, and now he looked way less intimidating than before but more focused on her words.

 —Yeah, she's here. Why?

 —If she's not busy, could you... um... —She scratched the back of her neck, avoiding visual contact—. Could you tell her that I wanna talk to her? My name is Kuribayashi Runa.

 He nodded and closed the door with a bam, leaving her perplexed and without much understanding of what just happened.

 Inside the gym everybody were going from here to there, and it took half a minute to Nishinoya to find the manager.

 —Hey, Yachi! —He yelled from the other side of the place. She did a visible jump and went directly to him as fast as she could.

 —Y-yes?

 —A cute girl is looking for you! —He kept talking, while dragging a few curious glances.

 Yachi stared at him without understanding his words. A cute girl? Looking for HER? Was she lost? It didn't make any sense for someone to look for her unless...

 — _Death!?_ —She thought while grapping her chest with horror— _I'm too young to die!_

 —She says that her name is Kuribayashi Runa. You know her?

 Those words took her out of her internal crisis, but filled her mind with a million questions. Runa? What was she doing there? Why would Runa be on her school a sat-?

 And then it hit her.

 Saturday.

"What about saturday?" "Sure!"

 —Yacchan? Are you okay? —She heard Tanaka's voice in the distance, even tho physically he was just standing next to her.

 —I forgot...

 —What?

 —...—She took a deep breath and bowed—. Thanks for letting me know, Noya-senpai! —And given that for finished she ran to the door.

 When she opened it she saw her friend standing there looking back to her backpack, before she turned with a big smile.

 —Yachi!

 —R-Runa! —She hoped that her smile looked authentic, since despite being really happy to see her she couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty for forgetting completely about her visit that day. They hugged strongly, that day being the first time they saw each other in weeks, but after pulling away Runa looked at her carefully and her smile waved a little.

 —You forgot, right?

 —W-What? No, no! It's just... —Yes, she completely forgot, but she didn't want to tell her that and neither wanted to lie to her. She finally sighed, and stood aside. Seeing her raise an eyebrow she opened more the door and signed to her to look inside.

 Runa approached carefully, without having had the time to see the interior of the building being too perturbed with the presence of the weird guy, and opened her eyes in surprise. The guy she saw before wasn't the only one who was dressing strange, but rather lots of people more were walking around with quirky robes. On one side there was the same guy talking with another one dressed in the same manner, in the background there was two girls talking, one with a light blue dress and the other one with some kind of rpg inspired costume, and at the side there was a couple of people dressed like the Lords Of The Rings talking with a teen with a beret on the head and a tired face. It was a bizarre show, and she turn to her friend for some explanation.

 Yachi looked down.

 —One of the boys in the club is making a movie and I'm... well... some kind of image advisor. I'm sorry, it didn't give me time to prepare myself...—She said a little sheepishly. What was she thinking, showing her that and on top of it lying to her?

 She was going to think it was weird and she was gonna realize for sure... Noting an absence of reply she turned at her, and saw how she looked everything with a smile.

 —Yachi this is incredible.

 —What?

 It looked everything except mad, and Yachi would be concerned if she didn't turn to her with a smile that could make flowers grow.

 —Sure! Those costume look great and the swords and horns look so real, did you made those?

 Yachi could feel how her cheek grew hotter and she shook her hands.

 —Of course not! I just make sure that they look good... —She shrugged with embarrassment, although a part of her was glad of the change or conversation—. I did make the poster tho.

 —Poster?

 —Yes... Wanna see it?

 —I'd love to!

 Yachi re-entered the gym, but stopped after a few steps. She turned to the door with her hand extended.

 —Do you wanna come in?

 Runa looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded with a smile. She stepped on carefully, a little bit intimidated for the chaos of the place and noting the indiscreet glances directed at her, but ended up getting used to it pretty quickly. After all, she was Johzenji's manager.

 The blonde unrolled some tubes in the back of the place and after showing it to her she couldn't contain her surprise.

 —Did you do this?

 —Well, with a little help of my mom, but yes... —Yachi couldn't help blushing at seeing her amazed face, and she could swear that a part of her soul went flying out of her body when that same amazed stare was directed at her.

 —It looks great! I didn't know you could do that kind of thing. It looks so professional.

 Yachi shrugged, embarrassed but without being able to hide her pride at those words.

 —T-thanks.

 

 Under that roof and with that atmosphere, it didn't take long for the girls to find the topic of movies and spent a while talking about that, until Tanaka asked Yachi's help.

 —Can I help too? —Asked her friend, wanting to make her job easier. Tanaka exchanged glances between Yachi to Runa a few times, and accepted with a smile.

 —Sure! Any friend of Yacchan is welcome to help!

 Yachi could sense a hint of something on his voice, something that she couldn’t identify and after a couple of minutes she forgot about.

 Before they could realize, in between their conversations and the help the two of them brought, the sun started to set behind the mountains and Runa looked at the sky with a frown.

 —I should get going, it's getting late...

 Yachi looked at her with surprise and then at her wrist watch.

 —Oh no, we couldn't do anything! —She exclaimed, distressed—. I'm sorry for holding you back here all this time, I’m so sorry, you must be so bored, I’m...—Her cries were interrupted by her friend's gentle laugh.

 —Oh Yachi, don't worry about that, I had so much fun today. Besides...—She avoided her gaze for a few seconds—... I couldn't be bored if I’m with you.

 Yachi felt how her breathing stopped. How could she reply to that!? Runa didn't even gave her the time to do it when she kept talking.

 —I don't know how often do you work on these movies, but the next time you do it don't doubt on calling me. I like being here with you... And help with what i can, too! —She added, quickly, with a tiny blush on her cheek. She grabbed her hand and then started to go—. Talk to you later, alright? Bye!

 —...Y-yes! —She finally replied, trying to sound like someone who’s heart wasn't beating 100 km for hour—. Bye!

 She saw her grabbing her phone and murmur something with a tiny frown, before leaving and starting to jog her way out until she disappeared into the night. She stood there for a few seconds, remembering the sensation of her hands on hers and her words, without being able to stop herself from blushing. She was so cute...

 Without realizing it Nishinoya stood beside her and his exclamation took her off her thoughts.

 —Yachi was that your girlfriend!?

 —What!?

 —Yachi your girlfriend is very pretty!

 —And she looks like a good person, too. —Added Tanaka with a smile while putting his hand on her shoulder—. She's a good match. I like her.

 —S-She's not my...!

 —I'm offended that my kohai can get a girlfriend before me, but i'm still proud of you, Yacchan! —He kept going without being able to contain the emotion on his voice. She denied energetically with her whole body, feeling like her cheeks were going to explode.

 —She's not my girlfriend!

 Both boys went silent and kept staring at her.

 —Why not? —Asked Tanaka with a raised eyebrow—. It shows that she likes you.

 —And it's obvious that you like her. —Added Nishinoya with a smile.

 —She doesn't like me like that. —She denied with vigor before sighing—. She doesn't like girls.

 —How do you know? Did she tell you?

 —Well... No... But it's still impossible. —How could a girl so pretty and cute like her had a crush on someone like Yachi? It wasn't possible. Before she could make herself sad Nishinoya gave her a strong pat on her back.

 —Nothing is impossible, Yachi! You can do it!

 And with that they left, while adding some words of encouragement for her. Yachi stood there meditating their words after a few seconds. "It shows that she likes you" It couldn't be, they surely were wrong. For a second she thought the terrible possibility that Runa was with her because of pity or that she was some kind of undercover agent of her team to destroy Karasuno from the inside, but she shook those ideas from her mind. She had to have faith.

 She sighed, and then kept herself entertained helping on the set to keep the girl from her mind. Until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now i may take a lil while to upload the next one (translations are quite hard guys + ~~i have my spanish multichapters~~ ), but this one is finished so hey, at least dont worry abt that !
> 
> Hope you like it for now ! :)


	2. Crow's Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runa starts discovering some things about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a direct reference to my [previous runayachi fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10331762) (spoiler tho, it's a p bad joke lmao), also i know enno couldn't possibly make all those movies in a year but hey, its a work of fiction (ΦωΦ)

It has been a few months since Runa started going to Karasuno to be with Yachi or just help in whatever she could with the movies, and she couldn't be happier. There was something about being with her that filled her with bliss and tranquility. It may had been her sincerity, not being scared of showing how she was feeling at the moment, even if that feeling was panic. Runa didn't know why, but when she was with her she felt more light and content. It may be admiration.

 —Runa, guess what!

 Seeing her that happy made her feel butterflies on her stomach.

 —What?

 —I'm gonna be the protagonist in the new movie!

 —Really!?

 —Yes!!

 Yachi hugged her tightly without being able to contain her emotion, and Runa could feel how her heart sped up just by feeling her that close. She was about to respond the embrace when her friend pulled away, her expression changed to one of fear.

 —But what if I do it wrong? —She pressed her face in between her hands— I would completely ruin his movie! It's too much pressure!

 Runa laughed a little.

 —Yachi, I'm sure it will all go fine.

 —But how do you know!?

 —You already acted in more than one of his movies and you did it alright.

 —Yeah, but those were minor roles. —She retorted behind her fingers.

 —Still! I know you can do it.

 Yachi stood there for a few seconds in silence, and then peeked from between her fingers.

 —You think?

 —I have no doubt about it. —She replied with all possible security. She saw for a moment how she blushed and hid again behind her hands.

 —Thanks Runa.

 For a few seconds the word "cute" echoed in her mind, but she quickly got rid of that thought.

 

Next time Runa went to her school she knew that she wouldn't have the time to talk to her, but she still liked to help and the team was strangely nice. She carefully entered when she heard voices inside the building, meaning that they weren't recording at that time, but she stopped at the entrance when she saw her friend.

 Unlike her general school uniform or light color clothes, in that moment she was using a black suit that looked... great. She looked very good. She looked wonderful and for some reason that made her feel weird. For a moment she thought that it may be envy, but she discarded the idea for being stupid, and she didn't have the time to keep thinking for the blonde turned to her with a smile.

 —Runa, I didn't see you there!

 —I just got here. —She replied with a smile, trying to ignore her previous line of thinking—. What's the...?

 —A kind of Charlie's Angels parody, —She exclaimed presenting her question and still excited for the filming that ended a few minutes ago—, "The Crow's Angels". —Finished with a pose.

 Runa was about to mention how cool that sounded, when a thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help but laugh.

 —W-what are you laughing at?

 —Nothing, nothing, —She said in the middle of her laughs, making some gestures with her hand—, it's something stupid.

 —What?

 —...—She scratched the back of her neck, and looked aside—. Do you remember the day we met and you gave me your card?

 —How could I forget it? —She replied with a small blush.

 —When I asked for your name you told me, —She quickly made the same pose her actress friend made a few seconds ago—, I'm Yachi, Yachi Hitoka. —A laugh escaped thought her smile—. Like some kind of secret agent.

 Yachi stood there in silence for a few seconds and then frowned.

 —Runa, that's James Bond! —She laughed some more, without being able to help it. She looked so cute like that. The laugh stopped with that thought, but at the same time she felt a presence by her side. When she turned around she was met with two women dressed also in black clothes looking at her, one with curiosity behind her glasses and the other with an almost dangerous smile.

 —Hitoka! —Said the last one, without taking her eyes off her—Is this the girl you always talk about?

 They both blushed, although she didn't really knew why.

 —Y-yes, Saeko-san. She's Runa.

 Runa turned to the so called Saeko and bowed.

 —Nice to meet you, I'm...

 —Kuibayashi Runa. —The girl with glasses interrupted—. You're the manager Hana recruited last year, right?

 —Oh... Yes. —She admitted surprised—. How do you know that?

 —I was Karasuno's manager. —She replied with the tiniest of smiles, before looking at her friend—. Besides Yachi told us about you. I'm glad she could find a friend like you.

 —Thank you. —She thanked with bashfulness.

 —You're here to stay, right? —Saeko asked—. We could use a hand.

 —Y-yes, sure! I came here a few minutes ago, and I have enough time.

 —Perfect! —She replied, slapping her with force in the shoulder before leaving, talking with the girl with glasses.

 The two of them stood there watching both women get lost into the sea of people, until Yachi sighed.

 —They're so pretty...

 —What? —That comment took her by surprise, and apparently to Yachi too, because she waved her hands agitated.

 —I-I mean...—She looked both ways before sighing again with a defeated expression—. They're perfect for the job, they have the poise and the body, and I... don't...

Runa stared at them for a few seconds before turning at her friend with a frown.

 —That's not true. You may not have their curves but you have nothing to envy them. —Yachi turned her head to look at her at the speed of light, and her cheeks were tomato red. Even so, Runa couldn't help but keep going—. You're just as pretty as them!

 Suddenly she had her friend's hand on her mouth, shutting her up while smoke was coming out of her head.

 —S-s-shut up!

 She couldn't help the smile that escaped from behind her hands, amused for her friend's adorableness.

 —But it's true... —She said as she could from behind her fingers, and Yachi rested her head on her arm, letting go an embarrassed sob.

 —... Thanks...—And then she added something that the other couldn't understand, for being completely rested on her arm.

 —What did you say?

 —...—She turned her head and whispered, without looking at her—. You're very pretty too.

 She felt how her cheeks grew hotter but she didn't have time to say anything, when Yachi quickly stood up and tugged her sleeve before walking towards a group of people.

 —L-let's go, I think Ennoshita is saying something important.

 Runa swallowed while she let herself guide to the small tumult of people. Her heart was beating faster than normal without her knowing why, and she couldn't take out her friend's blushing face from her mind. She looked so gentle and for some reason that made her chest light. Why did she felt like that? Did she have a crush or something?

No.

 

Impossible.

 

 —Ennoshita, is something wrong? —Asked the girl with glasses (Shimizu, as she learned later) after seeing him frowning.

 —Yes... The girl that was supposed to act today didn't come. —He said pointing at the script—. I wouldn't mind that much if not that it's the last scene I need to do here, and I promised the coach this would be the last filming day for a while...

 Runa saw how he turned the papers and started looking at the surrounding people with a worried expression, and, wanting to get rid of her last thoughts, she approached him.

 —There's something I can do? —Ennoshita looked at her with surprise—. I mean, if the role isn't that important I could do it...

 —Thanks, um... Kuribayashi-chan, right? I appreciate your help, but I don't know if you would want this role.

 —I insist, —She replied with a smile—, it can't be that bad.

 

Runa didn't regret being nice, because she liked helping people, but in that moment she would have preferred to keep her mouth shut. All spies movies had chasing scenes, and those iconic few seconds where to lose their chasers the protagonist pretended to kiss someone from the crowd. It _was_  an _important_  scene and she should be happy for being able to help in the realization of the part, but the circumstances didn't allow her.

 Granted, they weren't _really_  kissing, and they were only standing very close with a hat covering their faces, but she could feel how her heart beat strongly inside her chest. Yachi didn't look at her in the eye and her face was also pretty red.

 —I'm sorry...

 —Why? —Both were whispering the moments before the shot, and for a split second she couldn't help but set her eyes on her lips.

 —F-for having to do this scene. —Their eyes met, and Runa had to use all her force of will to not avoid her gaze. They were too close.

 —Don't worry, I accepted, remember? —She smiled at her, and added without knowing very well why—. It doesn't have to mean anything.

 The seconds after that affirmation felt like a punch in the gut, until her friend smiled.

 —Right.

 In her eyes she saw something weird, but neither of them said anything else after the director voice gave the cue to start the shot. It didn't take more than a few seconds, and it didn't need more than a single shot, but after finishing there was something that changed between them. For a moment Runa couldn't help but feel that Yachi was avoiding her, until she finally realized that it was her that it was avoiding her friend.

 Why was she avoiding her? Did she have a crush or something?

 She covered her mouth with her hands, strongly denying it even she still could feel her heart racing just from the thought. Did she have a crush on Yachi? No... Maybe?

 She didn't have time to wrap herself in her own thoughts when she felt an arm grabbing her by the neck with emotion. It was Saeko. And from the other arm she had the blonde.

 —Runa! —She exclaimed with a big smile—. We're all done here and Ennoshita is inviting dinner. Without alcohol, shame, but whatever. You're coming right?

 Her gaze quickly went from the older woman to her friend. Yachi looked at her with that timid smile she always wore and stars in her eyes. She truly was very pretty. But in that moment she was too much. She somehow unhooked from Saeko's strong arm and put some distance between them.

 —T-Thanks, but it's a little late and I have a long trip and... —Her voice sounded nervous, and she could see how her friend looked at her with curiosity. She swallowed—. I'm sorry, I gotta go.

 This time she didn't went to greet her goodbye, but did it so superficially. She exchanged quick goodbyes with the rest and walked away, without being able to ignore her freshly discovered feelings.

 Inside the gym, Saeko looked at the girl that just went out running with a raised eyebrow.

 —Hey Hitoka, is your friend alright? She looked so weird.

 After not listening an answer she turned to see her, and she was surprised to see her with her gaze fixed in the ground, feeling the swell of thoughts swirling in her head.

 

 —Are you okay?

 

 —Kuribayashi-senpai, —Started one of the first years one day, after seeing her sigh for the fourth time—, you've been looking sad for a few days now, and you don't talk about your friend like before, did you have a fight or something?

 Runa stared at him for a few seconds, before looking at the ground again.

 —No. Nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: runa realizes she's not only pretty darn gay, she's pretty darn gay for yachi !
> 
> and then runs away bc discovering u have a crush on someone is horrible b y e


	3. Shimmer Tsukky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while without talking, Yachi takes the advice of her friends and invites Runa on a snowing day, ready to apologize for whatever she did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi totally uses a bunch of emojis and nobody can tell me otherwise.

—Yachi, it's been a while since your friend came here, is everything okay? —Yamaguchi asked while she and his best friend ate something after filming with Ennoshita, but she surprised him by throwing her head over the table with despair.

 —Y-Yamaguchi, —She cried, before looking at him with almost tears in her eyes—, Yamaguchi I think she hates me.

 —What? That's impossible. Why would she hate you?

 —Since the last recording every time I ask her to come she says she can't. —She rested her cheek on the table with a sad expression—. I think she's avoiding me.

 —But why?

 —I don't know!

 —Filming a scene where she kisses you may have something to do with it, don't you think? —Spoke for the first time Tsukishima, while he ate from his bento. Yamaguchi and Yachi stared at him for a few seconds, until Yachi exclaimed in horror.

 —What if she realized that I like her!?

 —Maybe. —He replied with a shrug. Yamaguchi frowned.

 —Maybe not.

 —Can you think of anything else? —Tsukishima asked with a raised eyebrow.

 —Hmm... —He looked at the ground with a grimace and then sighed, but then looked back at her with a smile trying to not make her feel even more nervous—. Maybe she just needs time.

 —But it's been a month since I saw her... —She replied, resting her face again on the table, without energy.

 Both friends stood there without saying a word, Yachi suffering in silence and Yamaguchi without knowing what to say to make her feel better, until Tsukishima spoke again.

 —Ask her out for this saturday, I heard that it's gonna snow on the hill where Ennoshita wants the scene.

 Yachi thought about it for a few seconds, and then a smile appeared on her lips.

 —That's... That's not bad... I'll invite her and then I'll ask her to forgive me! —Having solved her dilemma, she started eating quickly—. Thanks guys!

 

" _Hi Runa!! (/^▽^)/_

_This saturday instead of the gym we're gonna be filming on the hills and I heard that it's gonna snow!! ヾ( ﾟ ∀ ﾟ ○ ) ﾂ三ヾ( ● ﾟ ∀ ﾟ) ﾉ_

_Wanna come? *＼( *ω*)┓?_ "

 

 If Yachi bitted her nails, she would be already without a hand of how nervous she was, but finally, many minutes or hours later (she wasn't sure, and she tried to tell herself that it has been less than a day) her friend replied.

 

 " _Alright !_ "

 

 The skies were smiling to her in that moment. She promised that she wasn't gonna waste that chance.

 

 When the day finally came, Yachi couldn't stop being nervous. Not even watching the ever serious Tsukishima with round glasses and acting like a happy child could make her feel better. To the given hour she went to the spot she told her she'd be waiting for her. Five minutes later she used all her being to calm herself and think that she was only late. At minute number six she began to think the worst, when luckily a brown spot of hair appeared in the distance.

 Yachi sighed happily, and she waved with enthusiasm. Runa replied the same, maybe with less energy, but with a small smile on her face. When they closed their distance, Yachi hugged her with force, having missed her. For a few seconds she didn't receive a reply, and she could feel how the other girl was probably tense, but before she could pull away she finally hugged her back.

 —I missed you. —She heard Runa say under her breath, pulling away quickly seconds later, without letting her answer first and asking without looking at her—. I think you never told me what this new movie was about...

 —...Ah! Right... —There was a strange air surrounding her friend, but she didn't quite understand of what exactly. She scratched her neck and told her about the Harry Potter parody they were making, adding all the things that happened while she was away. Her friend only listened until she finished and then a small smile spread through her face.

 —That's great, Yachi.

 She copied her smile, but it was obvious that there was something wrong. Runa didn't have her usual emotion, even though she told her how she missed her and that she accepted going there that day. What was she thinking about? She wanted to ask, what did she do to annoy her, if she did something, and how to fix it? But that wasn't the time. She signed where the rest of the people were taking a rest.

 —You coming?

 Her friend nodded and they started ascending the hill. Yachi looked at the sky with worry: It was cloudy, but it didn't look like it was going to snow in any moment soon. She invited her to see that with the snow, that she knew she liked, she could forgive her more easily, but now she only had her will to do it.

 When they arrived they said hi to everyone at their own time, untill they reached the place where her movie mates were laughing at something Hinata said.

 —They act with me.

 —Of... Harry and Ron? Them? —She looked at them again with an eyebrow raised, and noting the scepticism of her voice Yachi laughed a little.

 —They don't fit much the role, I know, but I don't think I do either. —Runa turned to her to tell her that it wasn't true, but she shrugged—. Don't worry, Ennoshita says that it's all part of the acting.

 —...If you say so.

 —Besides acting is fun! You should... uh...—"You should try it" Was about to came out of her mouth, momentarily forgetting the reason that started all that problem in the first place. She remained silent, and luckily the director of the movie carefully interrupted before the other girl realised what she was about to say. Although judging for the way she never met her eye later Yachi doubted her last statement.

 —Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, can you come here please? I need to talk to you all about the next scene.

 Before leaving she turned to her friend, carefully grabbing her wrists while avoiding her hands.

 —We're gonna be filming for a while, but after that we can stay here all we want!

 She couldn't ignore the small blush on her cheeks, before she nodded and retracted her hands mechanically. Yachi tried to not think much of it and pay attention to Ennoshita's explications, but it was hard to do while feeling Runa's stare out of the corner of her eye.

 When they turned on the camera her worries banished for a while. She just had to follow the script and that was it. It was fun, even if something went wrong she was luckily among friends, and she could let herself relax. Although there were times where she could see from the corner of her eye how the girl she liked watched her with intensity, and it was difficult for her to fully concentrate, but when her eyes wandered back to her she quickly turned her head the other way.

 She wasn't the only one who noticed that, when after losing concentration for the fifth time on the same take Tsukishima pulled her aside as discrete as he could. Which wasn't a lot considering the height difference between the two.

 —Yachi this is the fifth time we do this scene, make up with your girlfriend before we're going through take twenty.

 She did not comment on the fact that she wasn't her girlfriend fearing of doing it too loud that she'd hear, but she couldn't ignore the heat on her cheek when hearing it. She used all her will force to not pay her attention, and it didn't take long to finally finish the scene, and the next that followed later.

 When everything was finished the sky was dark already, and even tho it wasn't late Runa begun to look at her cellphone with worry. Yachi knew that her father didn't like her taking the train too late, so she approached her before she could say goodbye from afar.

 —Can I walk you down? —She hoped she didn't sound as needy as she felt, but luckily the other girl smiled after a few seconds.

 —Sure.

 After saying her goodbyes to the crew, both girls slowly descended the hill, mostly in silence. Yachi asked how did she spend the day, and they talked a bit, but the same awkward air from before was present around them. When they finally got closer to the station she couldn't help but slow down, until she accidentally stood still. She didn't really noticed it untill Runa asked her, a few steps ahead of her and with half body turned to her.

 —Is something wrong?

 —I...—She stood there looking at her for a few seconds, without being able to hold it anymore—. Are you... Are you mad at me?

 Runa looked at her with surprise, and then turned completely to face her.

 —No, why would I be?

 —Because... Well, because you're been avoiding me the past few weeks... —She took a deep breath and keep going before Runa could interrupt her—. Is it because the kiss scene?

 Runa opened her mouth to reply, but since nothing really came out Yachi went on.

 —I-I shouldn't have accepted that you take that role, it may have been strange and now you feel uncomfortable around me. I get it. I'm sorry, 'm sorry, sorry...—She repited at the end, lowering her head with shame—. Please... Forgive me.

 Silence took place among them, and after a few seconds she looked up with fear, but she felt surprised at the sight of her dear friend with her hands on her mouth.

 —Why are you apologizing?

 —...What?

 —Yachi... —She could see how her lower lip trembled a bit, before she carefully grabbed her shoulders and straighten her up—. Yachi, I'm sorry.

 —Wh-? —She shutted up after being tightly embraced.

 —I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I had... I was afraid YOU would get uncomfortable so I tried to avoid you but I never thought you would be so affected.

 —How could I not be affected? —She could feel relief tears burn behind her eyelids—. Runa you're, you're important to me, of course it would affect me.

 Before she could keep apologizing, Yachi replied the hug with even more force than before. This time neither of them pulled away like earlier that day. Yachi could feel the slight tremor of the other one, probably from the cold, now that the first snowflakes started falling from the sky. When they finally separated they stood close, and there was something in her eyes that made her shiver. The hand previously on her back was now resting comfortably on her neck, and Yachi couldn't stop the thought of how pretty her friend looked in that moment, lights on her back, snow all around, parted lips...

 She wanted to kiss her.

 It may have been for the magic of the moment that she saw her friend bending her head, which made her stretch to meet her in the middle. But before she could do something stupid, a sound drew her attention.

 —R-Runa, —Why was she stlutering?—, your train is here...

 —Oh... —Being that close she could see the second her disappointment became surprise, breaking that way the spell in which both apparently fallen into—. Oh! —She looked at the station and then at her friend, leaving a quick kiss on her cheek before running away to the train station—. Goodbye Yachi, thanks for walking me by!

 —Y-you're welcome! —She yelled in reply, seconds before covering her face with her hand feeling it hot. What has had been THAT? ALL that? Did they really were about to kiss or it was just a hallucination? Was that what people call "having a moment"? Oh my gosh...

 Sudenly she remembered the words that her senpais told her months ago. "It shows that she likes you" That couldn't be possible... right? Yachi swallowed before starting her ascend again, without being sure of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is more like a bonus of this one! I wanted it to be one huge chapter bc it was set in the same time period, kind of, but it didn't go well for the pace of this one :/ Also hey, tsukki & yama & yachi is my ultimate brotp and i think i over did it _(:,3」∠)_ (tsukki and yachi are gay buds, yama is the bi bff)


	4. Shimmer Tsukky -bonus-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this scene planned before writing the fic, and even tho i couldn't really add it to the last chapter i NEEDED to write it alright

Next time Runa went there, after a long day of recording on the snow, the two of them sat to eat something on a bench beside the set. Yachi was still on her Hogwart's winter clothes, until she gave her red and gold scarf to her friend seeing her sneezing a couple of times. She thanked her, and then stood there thinking for a few seconds.

 —You know, Yachi? I know this is a parody and you act of Hermione, but I don't see you on gryffindor.

 —Really? —She replied with a raised eyebrow—. Where would I be then?

 —Well...—She smiled softly, without meeting her eyes—. You're smart and creative, without doubt you'll be on ravenclaw.

 Yachi shrugged shamefully, surprised with the curious compliment. She bumped their shoulders.

 —Don't- don't say that...

 Runa laughed.

 —But it's the truth!

 —Still!

 She kept laughing for a while, until a coughing fit stopped her. Yachi stared at her with worry.

 —Are you alright?

 —Yes, yes, I'm just a little cold.—She was practically trembling—. What about you?

 —No, —She pointed at her coat—, Asahi made sure it was warm enough.

 —Ah... I'd love to have one of those. —She sighed, before trying to warm her hands with her breath—. Or some gloves at least...

 Yachi stared at her in silence, wanting to hold her hand to warm her up but without knowing how. Her friend didn't gave her enough time to think about it, getting up while sneezing a few times before going to the bathroom. She saw her leaving til she was gone, and Yachi sighed.

 She still had the fresh memory of what had happened days ago, and she didn't know what to do with it. Was it really possible that she returned her feelings? And, if by miracle that was true, how could she tell her how she felt? She grabbed her head with her hands, surpassed by the situation, until something took her out of her misery.

 Suddenly and without notice she felt something heavy above her, and stretching her hand she felt the texture of fabric. It was both a coat and a scarf bigger than hers. She looked up without understanding, and she was met by Tsukishima's cold stare.

 —What...? —She began to ask, wanting an explanation. He just rolled his eyes and replied without looking.

 —To keep that would be a waste.

 Before she could answer he begun his return to inside the set, and it was there when she saw Yamaguchi inside, smiling to his friend and then turning to her with his thumbs up. She finally understood what they ment, and smiled.

 —Thanks!

 Tsukishima made some vague gestures with his hand, but Yachi still thanked him. It didn't take long to Runa to come back, and before she could say anything Yachi stepped up, giving her the coat with a smile.

 —What's this?

 —It's one of the coats I was telling you about. I got one for you, since you were cold.

 —Ah, thank you!

 She put it on and sank on her seat, smiling.

 —Now that's better.

 —You can keep it if you want.

 —Really? —She asked with surprise and a little worry—. Wont you need it?

 —No, I... uh... I talked to Ennoshita and he doesn't have a problem. —She lied while evading her eyes. The smile on her friend's face was so cute.

 —What's that? —She pointed at the scarf.

 —Ah, it's just a scarf, although... —She began to unravel it and she realised that it was twice as big as a normal one—...um...

 Runa made a gesture of surprise, and then she took her own scarf to leave it on the other side of the bench. Yachi was about to ask her that what was she doing, when she grabbed the piece of cloth and started accommodating it around their necks. The blonde looked at her with confusion.

 —This way we're both gonna be warm. —She replied with a smile, while resting her head on her friend's.

 Yachi felt how her cheeks felt hotter with having her that close, but didn't say anything.

 Suddenly she remembered what she said early about not wearing gloves, and something in the situation gave her the bit of courage she needed to do what she wanted to do. Without saying anything she took her hands between her own to keep them warm. Runa looked at her with surprise and Yachi smiled without looking at her.

 —So that you're not cold anymore. —She explined on a whisper, feeling that the moment didn't call for it. She waited a few seconds for a negative reaction from her friend, but for her surprise the only thing she did was intertwine their fingers. This time it was her who turned to looked at her and Runa turned her head, hiding her smile behind the scarf.

 Neither of them said anything else, and they silently decided to look the falling snow while they snuggled against the other, hands intertwined and warm cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi is ravenclaw and i refuse to think otherwhise. Runa is hufflepuff, maybe. Next chapter is the last one, and one of my faves! So head up :D
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ps: runayachi is karasuno's otp lmao~~


	5. Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many months of filming and intrigue, both girls take a day to rest and see the fruit of their labour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! The proper movie date, ~~the final boss~~. I love this chapter, i think i got the feeling i was looking for if i say so myself uwu

It was one of the last cold evenings of winter when they met, free of any cinematography duty, on the park. They spent the evening there, talking, going places, eating ice cream ("— _Runa, you can't just eat ice cream in winter!_ " "— _Of course you can!_ ") and from time to time intertwining their hands together and sharing silent smiles, with a bit more ease than the first time it happened. They spent the next hours like that, until Yachi squeezed her hand and looked up the sky, the way the clouds painted the sky grey.

 —I don't think i told you before, but Ennoshita gave me the dvds of his last movies. —She finally said, without looking at her.

 —Really? How could they do it so quickly?

 She shrugged with a small smile.

  —Anime magic, I guess.  —Runa laughed at the comment, but when said with a sigh.

  —I'd love to watch them, they sure look great.

  —You can come tonight, if you want.  —She looked at her shyly. It wasn't strange for her to spend the night at her house, and much less for her to go there at all, but that was before that silent treatment a few months ago.

—Sure, I'd love to.  —Yachi could see certain blush on her cheeks, and she was sure she looked the same. After all, since the snowfall, a few time ago, things between them were stranger than ever but without becoming awkward. They were closer, exchanging hand touches or small kisses on the cheek. She could feel how things were pacefully volatile, as if they both were waiting for something to happen. And Yachi had the feeling that that something could happen anytime now.

 

Yachi's house was just as she remembered. Roomy and, despite all the white walls, very pretty. She had to admit that she felt a bit strange coming back there after all that time (a few months could be an eternity when one was used to it), but Runa was glad that everything was just like before.

 Sort of.

 She said goodbye to her friend's mother, that was just leaving the scene.

  —Try to not go to sleep too late.  —She warned them, although without much conviction.

  —Sure.  —Her daughter replied, before looking at Runa with a mischievous smile. She was adorable.

 When they were finally alone, they quickly prepared something to eat and then sat on the couch. It was technically a spacey couch, but even then they both ended up arm by arm.

  —Which one do you wanna watch first?

  —In order of how you've been doing them, so it shows how much you've improved. —And then she smiled—. Besides I wanna leave your movies for the end.

 Yachi shrughed with shame, but still put the first movie, and dimmed out the lights to help the athmosphere.

 Runa summerged herself on the story without problem, unable to avoid remembering the things that happened behind the scenes and astonished by how different everything looked when it was finished. She told Yachi these little things, making conversation in the middle of the movie when the tension allowed it, and grabbing her arm when the drama got intense.

 From time to time, when her mind wasn't focused in the story, it was focused on her friend. Accidentaly stealing quick glances, feeling a glow on her chest and butterflies on her stomach everytime she saw those star on her eyes, so focused on the screen. She still remembered that night when... She swallowed, had she has been about to kiss her? She didn't know what possesed her that time to do something like that, but truth be told, has her friend didn't tell her about the train, she would have done it.

 Without noticing it she kept staring at her long enough for her to realice. And she didn't notice until Yachi asked, blushing.

 —W-what? There's...there's something in my face?

 —N-no, I'm sorry.

 She quickly turned to the screen, feeling how her own cheeks grow warm. She cursed herself, without knowing very well what was she supposed to do, if she was supposed to do something at all. She put her hands into fists, trying to focus back on the movie, when something unexpected happened. On her shoulder she felt a small pressure, and it took her a few seconds to realice that it was her friend's head.

 She accidentally went stiff, and could feel how her friend did the same, maybe without thinking of it. But before she could pull away (which, really, wasn't what she wanted) Runa raised her hand and mechanically wrapped it around her shoulders.

 Both girls stood there surrounded by a unflappable silence, Runa not even breathing by fear of breaking something. She wasn't sure of exactly what, but it had been a while since she started feeling it around them, and in that moment it filled the air. Suddenly she could feel every touching point between them, from her arm to her legs, and how her hand remained in the air without fully daring to hold her.

 She bit her lip, but after that she felt Yachi sighing and accommodating besides her. Runa let out the air she was holding in, without saying a word but feeling at the same time how that strange tension from a few seconds ago was broken. She shyly rested her hand, accommodating better so that both were comfortable.

 By the end of the movie, the two of them were practically cuddling on the couch, Yachi resting her head on Runa's arm, and she holding her on a half hug. Although then she did had to get up to put the next movie, not without asking her first with certain embarrass on her words, while avoiding her gaze.

 —Do you want something to drink? —She was about to say no, but finally accepted, feeling how her cheeks were about to explode any minute now.

 Hydrated already, they went back to the couch like how they first sat at the beginning of the day, but now they didn't waste time to fall back practically cuddling between the cushions. Runa feared that seeing her on screen would arise any awkwardness between them, but to her surprise the only thing that happened was that her friend hid her face every time she appeared on screen.

 —Nooo. —She complained softly.

 —What's wrong?

 —This is _so_ embarrassing.

 Runa couldn't help laughing at her words. Yachi shook her head and her hands.

 —D-don't laugh!

 —S-sorry...—She said in between laughs, now stronger thanks to Yachi's reactions. She was so cute all blushing like that, even though she was sure she looked the same. It didn't take long for her to feel Yachi's nervous hands on her face, trying to make her shut up, and she could only smile and laugh in silence as Yachi looked at her with a small frown.

 —Ruuuna...—She complained again, dragging the u with shame.

 —I'm sorry. I'll shut up now. —She tried to answer despite her covered mouth. When finally Yachi took her hands off, she couldn't help but add, not without feeling a little flustered—. I like how you act.

 —But I look ridiculous!

 —You look cute.

 The blonde opened her eyes with surprise, and her cheeks grow even more red than before, if that was possible. Before any of them noticed the position they had taken and how close they were, Yachi pulled away, resting her head on her friend's shoulder and releasing a strangled noise.

 Runa hesitated, before resting her hand on her hair.

 —Yachi, you're gonna miss the movie.

 —Mhm.

 It didn't take long for them to reacommodate, rewinding the film.

 When the kiss scene happen neither said a thing, but Runa could feel her heart racing, trying not to think of the past. She wasn't sure if the other fast beating was Yachi or her imagination.

 

After seeing the last film and eating a bit the two of them prepared her room, just so they could keep talking in Runa's mattress, on the floor. They talked about lots of things, varying between movies, school, and the volleyball team, while they laughed. They recalled their first days as managers last year, and finally how Yachi yelled her wishes at her mother from across the street.  Runa laughed, but when she finished her laugh dimmed with her, looking down.

 —What's wrong? —Yachi asked, confused.

 —Nothing, it's just... —She sighed—. I'm still surprised at all the things you had to face.

 —What do you mean? We're both managers.

 —But according to your stories all those experiences were so frightening, and yet you always end up facing it. Despite being terrified you can always do what you want, for you and for others...—She avoided her confused glance, talking lower and lower—. When I'm scared, I tend to not think about it or run away and... —She bit her lip. She could think any example, but she very well knew that she was talking about Yachi.

 Since the first moment she realized that what she felt was different from friendship she didn't stop running, until she realized that by doing that she hurted her. Now, having in mind all that happened in the last months, she still couldn't give the next step. The mere thought of having misinterpreted her friend made her incredibly scared.

 —I'm a cowa-

 Before she could finish that thought, Yachi's hands strongly grabbing her head surprised her. She looked at her with a frown and a tight mouth, until she suddenly rested her forehead against her. Runa hold her breath.

 —Runa, you're not a coward! I had a hard time doing anything before, and even now it's not easy to do things I'm afraid of. It's not your fault. Besides...—Her eyes lost some of the strength they hold, lowering themselves, but then she took her hands in between hers (to Runa's surprise) and went back to looking at her with a smile—. I know you can do anything. 

 She stood there in silence after those words, plus the insistent feeling that her cheeks were on fire. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it noticing how close she really was to her friend's face.

 —Yachi...

 She interwined their fingers, without taking her eyes off her. She could feel that she was also nervous judging for how her gaze went from her face to their hands and back, but  at the same time she could also see the stars on her eyes. She took a deep breath and scooted closer, touching noses.

 —What? —There was certain tremor on her voice, but she still drew even near, almost touching.

 The room grow quiet, silence only interrumpted by the sound of their breathing and the palpitations of their hearts. The light of a street lamp filtered through the dark room, and, whispering a thank you, Runa closed the distance between the two softly grazing Yachi's lips. She closed her eyes and corresponded the kiss shyly, before letting go of her hand and carefully grabbing her face.

 It didn't take long for them to separate and Yachi hid her face on her neck, smiling sheepishly but happy. Runa knew that it was obvious even without saying, but she finally confessed her feelings while she wrapped her arm around her.

 —Me too. —Yachi replied after a few seconds of silence, accommodating better in the hug—. Since... Since when?

 —Well... Since the kiss scene, more or less.

 Yachi pulled away, surprised.

 —Its _that_  why you were avoiding me? —Runa shrugged with shame.

 —Yes, I'm so sorry. What about you?

 —...—She hid again between her arms, blushing—. Since I saw you.

 —W-what?

 —I mean...! —She tried to deny with her head, but finally sighed—. When I saw you I though you were very pretty, and then I actually met you, and...uh...—She hid her face behind her hands—. This is embarrassing.

 Runa couldn't help laughing, on one hand flattered but at the same time more amused by her friend's (now girlfriend's) reactions. Now with all that cleared after so many months of pinning and feeling nervous and that strange tension, all that started to go away with a sigh, and she scooted closer to leave small kisses on the wall that became her hands until she finally pulled them away. She stared at her for a few seconds with a smile, before kissing her again with tenderness.

 The rest of the night they spent it like that, in between talks and talks and sharing kisses from time to time, until they finally fell asleep. Next morning Madoka found them snuggling on the floor's mattress, finally at peace for the first time in a long while.

 

_"Thank you! Ennoshita-san! ((*ﾉωﾉ)"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I did writing it! I'm... not good writing multichapter fics, but boy i tried :') Now that this one is finished ill start translating my other, tsukkiyama and oiyama fics! Be tunned !
> 
> Hope you enjoyed (again) and please leave a review if you did! :D


End file.
